Big Brother
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: "Kunimitsu-Nii, can I sleep with you tonight?" A sin, an accidental slip of the fingers, and brush of the hand; he was losing his mind and she was making sure he'd never find it again. Lines are crossed, and she had every intention of erasing them so that he never crossed back over again.


**Big Brother**

**Summary: "Kunimitsu-Nii, can I sleep with you tonight?" A sin, an accidental slip of the fingers, and brush of the hand; he was losing his mind and she was making sure he'd never find it again. Lines are crossed, and she had every intention of erasing them so that he never crossed back over again.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Tezuka/Kagome/Fuji – Fuji/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

He was the Tennis Captain at Seigaku, or Seishun Academy, and had been a member of the team for three years now. He loved Tennis, and had been playing since he was old enough to hold a racquet. He would tell people that Tennis was part of his life, but he would never say that it was his entire life, that line was solely reserved for one person...Kagome Tezuka, she was his sister...yes, that was true, but he couldn't deny, she meant the world to him. He would do anything for her...

"Nii-San~!"

Kunimitsu Tezuka, fifteen years old, he was in his last year of Seishun Academy, with perfect grades, the perfect Tennis team and a little sister cheering him on every step of the way...he planned on making it to the top of everything…for her. "Kagome!"

"Kunimitsu-Nii~!" A girl of thirteen years old, ran forward and wrapped her arms around her brothers neck in a hug.

"When did you get back?" Kunimitsu asked, a rare smile on his face as he held his sister in his arms. She was a student at a Private all girl Academy in Osaka, and since it was a little ways away, his father insisted on her staying with some friend of his. While there, a lot of the kids assumed she was the woman's daughter, even going as far as to refer to his sister by the wrong last name, but in the end, he supposed it didn't matter what name she went by. She was Kagome, and he knew her inside and out, better than her friends, better than their parents.

"Three hours ago! Nii-San...can we go play some? It's been a while since we had a match; you are always so busy with school and your friends that you never have time for me anymore."

He stared into her blue eyes, a sad look crossing them as she said this. "I-"

"Kunimitsu, inside."

Kagome and Kunimitsu turned to see a stern looking man standing and glaring down at them. They were used to it though. For one reason or another, their dad had always looked at them in that manner. He seemed to always get angry just by looking at them. Though, neither questioned it, their father was just naturally callous towards them.

"Hai," he gave Kagome a light squeeze before releasing her and walking by his father as he normally did, emotionless to all but his sister, he gave his father cold look and entered his house through the front door.

**-x-x-x-**

"Kagome,"

Blue eyes turned curiously to her father, his eyes softening as he looked over her, "Hai, tou-san?"

He sighed, "Kunimitsu is busy, he can't be taking care of you."

A hurt look crossed over her face as she looked to the older man, he was her father...though he acted like a complete stranger to her. "Am I a burden to nii-san?"

"No, no...! Of course not...just, with the tournament coming up...and...he loves you so much, he rarely pays attention to anything but you when you are around, I just don't want him to forget his responsibilities and...Tennis and school take precedence, is that understood?"

Perhaps this is what caused her to do what she did, but as she nodded, and her heart grew distant from the man before her, she slowly walked up the steps and made her way to her room to shower, and ready herself for bed. It was nearing seven o'clock, and while Kunimitsu hadn't eaten yet and was probably doing so now, she had ate earlier, and would be expected to go to sleep early for her morning recital. After all, their perfect little daughter was only staying for a short while...right?

**-x-x-x-**

As night fell over the Tezuka household, Kagome sat on a chair looking out the window of her room, standing quietly before she made her way to her door and carefully turned the knob so not to make any noise. Opening the door, she peaked out and into the hall, her parents' room was upstairs, her brothers'...next door. She shut her door behind her and walked silently to his room, knocking softly; she heard no reply and cracked the door a bit to see inside. It was dark, and quiet, she knew he was asleep...after all, it was eleven, and her whole family was always in bed by ten. Stepping inside, she shut the door behind her without so much as a click, and walked quietly to his bed, kneeling down before him, she reached out and placed her hand gently on his cheek. In the darkness, she could see only his silhouette, his glasses beside his bed on the bedside table, an alarm clock in neon green sat perched there as well.

Climbing carefully on top of his sleeping frame, she leaned forward so that her lips were grazing his ear, and softly whispered, _"Nii-San~"_

"_Mmn,"_

She smiled and whispered once more, her hands falling to his chest, _"Kunimitsu-Nii..."_

"_...mn, Kagome?"_ His eyes fluttered open and he looked up in her direction, and outline was all that he could see, much like herself, the darkness hindered his vision. _"What are you doing in here?"_

"_Kunimitsu-Nii, can I sleep with you tonight?"_ Her lips brushed barely against the shell of his ear, and she gave a small smirk at the feel of her brother shivering beneath her.

"_...no, you have your own bed."_

Kagome frowned, pulling back, she leaned in once more, her hair trailing over his chest, she knew he didn't wear a shirt to bed, she liked that, she had always found her brother to be attractive, he was beautiful, in every way imaginable. _"But...I want to sleep...with Nii-San." _Her lips hovered over his, and she felt his breath catch in his throat, he couldn't move...she knew it..._"Please...Nii-San..."_ she whispered, her fingers trailing down a little, a soft touch she provided, sending tremors up his spine. _"Nii-Sama..."_

Her heart could have leapt out of her chest as his hand slipped behind her neck and pulled her down the rest of the way, meeting his lips in a searing kiss. Her eyes widened only for a moment, before they closed and she pressed her self closer into his warmth, the silk of her nightgown against his bare chest, provided a friction against her own chest, she gasped in the kiss at the feel of his large hands slipping beneath her nightdress, pulling it up with his touch as they roamed over her frail body.

Kagome smiled in bliss, this was what she'd wanted, she loved her brother, the sin that it might be, and she would be damned if she let this slip away. Her brother...he was all that she had, all that she loved, and all that she could trust. His eyes, the way he looked at her...his lips, the way he kissed her...his hands, the way he touched her... She knew why her father glared so hatefully at them, when they were together...she knew...it was because he too saw how her brother looked at her, and he knew how she saw her brother.

"Nii-Sama~!"

"_Shh~ Not so loud...Kagome, this is wrong..."_ Kunimitsu stopped his ministrations on her breasts, though he did not pull away.

"_...I don't care. Wrong, right...I want you...to be my first and my last...I don't want anyone else to touch me, only Nii-Sama..."_

Those seemed to be the magic words, because he rolled over so that she lay on her back on his bed, and proceeded to trail kisses down the caverns of her breasts, his tongue enjoying the taste of his little sister as he roamed her body freely and greedily. He moved his hand to the lamp on his table and turned it on, wanting to see her body without the hindrance of clothes blocking his view. Her curves, her breasts, her pale complexion, she was a princess in all aspects, down to her small yet deliciously long piano fingers, her long legs that traveled on for miles, and her black raven colored hair that fanned out around her body, framing her beautiful and perfect body for his eyes to view. His hand ran down her abdomen as his lips entrapped a perky nipple, taking it gently between his teeth before gently licking it and sucking the pink nub.

He looked up as he suckled on the nipple and watched her carefully as his hand lowered down to the small meadow of pubic hairs which covered little and blocked less, his fingers slipped past and beyond, pressing gently against a ball of nerves before locating the tight entrance which held her innocence, the very innocence which she was giving to him. His eyes never left her face as he ran circles around the soft fleshy opening, and then plunged a finger deep inside her wet blossom.

"_Mmm...ah~!"_

**In an instant...everything in Kunimitsu and Kagome's mind had vanished. If either had any reserves...they were gone now...this choice was theirs...the problems that were to come would be solely their own as well, but hopefully, they wouldn't have to deal with these issues alone...but, really...who could they trust besides one another? **

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So...I love you guys...Leave a review! Tell me what you think!**

**U****pdates will come out a little faster than previously! I'll be starting lists from now on, posting them at the end of each chapter, so you'll know what has been both updated, and next to be updated.**

_**LIST 2**_

_**10. Big Brother (new fic) – X**_

_**LIST 3**_

_**1. Voices of Peace – **_

_**2. Favorite Things – **_

_**3. Dragon Tamer: Book Two – **_

_**4. The Forgotten Cave – **_

_**5. Do You Hear What I Hear – **_

_**6. Hurt – **_

_**7. Lady Death – **_

_**8. Daddy's Little Defect – **_

_**9. I Got You – **_

_**10. If the World Ends – **_

**I think Yuki was mad at me when she made this particular list...**

**Me: The list will be made by Yuki subsequently, once I finish the last story on the list. Please Review, and let me know what you think. If there is anything specific that you want on the list, talk to YukimuraShuusukeGirl, I have no say in it!**


End file.
